


我的儿子是神

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [8]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Jor-El第一人称视角，梗源自于他在MOS中的台词“你将成为他们的神”
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 5





	我的儿子是神

在卡尔降生的那一刻，劳拉就展现出了深重的担忧，她以一个母亲的立场担心自己的儿子到了另外一颗星球后，是否会被人当成怪物、被人排挤、乃至于被人杀死。

而我从没有担心过。

我的儿子是神。这是毋庸置疑的。

即使被封存在钥匙里这么多年，我也从未担心过我的卡尔，地球的一切都会滋养他，人人都会爱他，我能做的，就是替他将来成为神做好一切准备。我知道他会找到我，到那时，我只需要为他稍作提点，他就可以重新确认自己之于地球有多重大的意义。

不过，卡尔会成长得如此强壮仍然令我始料未及的。他是氪星数年以来唯一做出的自然选择，我坚信这绝不会是巧合，他生来就拥有自己的使命、也许他自己尚未确信这一点，但我想，在他死而复生、以神之姿态重新降临人间的时候，他就应当清楚，我在他出生时就断言过的事实已经成真。

当世界终于接受了他以后，钥匙也被重新插进了修缮完毕的飞船，我终于可以弥补从前未能陪伴在卡尔身边的遗憾、从此以后能够在他需要的时候以父亲的身份陪伴在他身边了——即使只是幻影，想来也能令他感到安慰。我看着他成长得更快更好的同时，也不忘时时提醒他，他体内拥有的中枢宝典是不应当被忘记的存在。如果说，拯救所有人类、成为他们的神是他来到地球的使命，那么为氪星延续后代、就是他对于那颗已经毁灭的星球来说必须要完成的使命了。毕竟，这是我曾做出过的承诺，我必须要兑现。

当然，就像我从不担心他无法在地球生存一样，我也不担心他不会找到自己喜欢并能为他孕育后代的伴侣。他是神，所有人都敬仰他、爱他，要完成这件事，简直要比他学会飞行还简单。

结果突然有一天，他告诉我，他和那个曾经想杀死他的蝙蝠侠成为了彼此的爱人。

身为幻影的我有那么几秒间产生了空间错位一般的扭曲，不过五秒后我就恢复了冷静，我的儿子是神，我是神的父亲，我必须要拥有接受我的卡尔做出的任何选择的气量。蝙蝠侠——或者说是布鲁斯·韦恩——曾经想杀死卡尔，这没有关系，因为他后来也同样帮助了他；他的年龄比卡尔要稍大那么一些，这也没有关系，只要他们想，我可以利用氪星科技为他们解决几十年后可能面临的困扰；我甚至不必去询问卡尔“布鲁斯是否爱你”这种问题，卡尔是神，布鲁斯不会不爱他。我欣然接受这件事的同时也祝贺了卡尔找到了自己心爱的人，同时我再次提醒了他，我会把中枢宝典放进他的体内，就是希望他能够成为两个星球之间沟通的桥梁*，同时为氪星孕育后代，如果他确定了布鲁斯就是他要找的人，那么现在，他和布鲁斯就应当、也必须完成我交托给他的这个重任了。

卡尔的表情一瞬间变得非常为难，我从未见过我的儿子在我面前有如此犹豫的一面。

然后他告诉我，布鲁斯不能为他生孩子。

我不信。

我要当面向布鲁斯求证。

虽然和布鲁斯聊聊生育这件事很重大，但这也并非我要求见布鲁斯的主要目的。以幻影的形式终日飘荡在飞船里是一件相当无聊的事，而现在卡尔终于敞开心扉、有了值得信赖并相守一生的人、也就意味着我多了一个可以与我沟通的人。时至今日，我仍对抚育卡尔长大的这颗星球上的智慧生物保有好奇，我清楚能够让卡尔交托真心的、必然也是一位强大、优秀的人类，也正因此，我更迫不及待地想要尽快亲眼见到布鲁斯。

第一次的会面非常愉快，我带领着布鲁斯前前后后完全参观了这座凝结了无数氪星智慧与科技的飞船，卡尔一直小心翼翼地跟在布鲁斯身后，仅仅是这些再平常不过的举动，也能让我领会到卡尔有多珍惜布鲁斯。只是我对卡尔千叮万嘱的“不要在布鲁斯面前提生育这件事”无法理解。所以，当来到一个小型的、被毁坏的生命舱前，我告诉布鲁斯，多少年来，氪星的生命就是通过中枢宝典再从这之中被孕育而出。这是错误、腐朽的行为，我很高兴你出现了，这错误已经被终结，而从今以后，为氪星孕育生命这个重担将转交到你的手上。

我郑重看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯瞪着卡尔，卡尔又委屈地看着我。

布鲁斯的嘴角似乎动了动，再看向我的时候，他的表情又恢复了优雅平静，同时他礼貌地回答我，说他不生。

我还没有来得及问为什么，他又非常客气地补充了一句，我不会生。

我明白这都是借口。

你应该知道卡尔是神，他是氪星的希望，也是地球的希望。于是我这么问他，我作为卡尔的父亲，不在乎你的性别、不在乎你的年龄、卡尔是如此爱你，难道你就不想为神生一个孩子？

我还想说下去，但不知道为什么布鲁斯和卡尔的表情在那个当下都变得十分难以言表，布鲁斯扭过了头，卡尔则像喉咙里被什么卡住似的、眨着眼睛、看着我欲言又止。

无奈之下，我做出了作为一个父亲能做出的最大退让，我告诉布鲁斯，如果你真的生不了也没有关系，我们可以帮助人类共同研发基因制造技术，人类的生理结构和科学技术虽然还很落后，但只要你愿意和卡尔共同踏出这一步，你们就可以为氪星的未来点燃新的希望。

布鲁斯依然不说话，那天他离开之后，我再也没有看到他来过这里。至于我准备的那些一定可以打动他的种种说辞，也就此失去了发挥的余地。

攻克不了布鲁斯也并未使我气馁，我连在氪星毁灭前将我的儿子安全传送到地球上、并且眼看着他成为人类的神这种事都可以做到，还有什么是我做不到的？我通过飞船的电脑联系到了布鲁斯的管家，我明白对布鲁斯来说，潘尼沃斯先生的话一定会产生作用，只要我能够让这位老人和我站在同一阵线，让卡尔重新传承氪星生命就指日可待。

我向潘尼沃斯先生发出了热情的邀请，对方也表示乐意前往。我为这一天做了非常多的准备工作、这一切只是为了能让潘尼沃斯先生打消对氪星人的疑虑、让他也像我一样尽快接受布鲁斯确实和一位氪星人在一起的事实。然而我低估了潘尼沃斯先生，他十分理智、宽容，并且言语间对卡尔有诸多赞赏。当时机到来的时候，我小心地提出，他对让布鲁斯为卡尔生一个神的孩子有什么看法。

万万没想到潘尼沃斯先生的脸色竟然在这时变了，片刻后，他对我的想法表现出了难以置信。

您恐怕对地球人的生理构造存在非常严重的误解，即使生理构造允许，我的少爷不会为您的儿子传承氪星的后代的。

他的语气听起来非常严肃及强硬：如果您真的那么想要的话，可以用氪星的技术制造一个。

那就违背了卡尔成为地球与氪星之间的桥梁的初衷，我反驳他，只有自然生育的孩子，才可被称之为正确的生命。

要生的话您自己生吧。

我只是个幻影！我也不快起来，在对话变得幼稚之前，我和潘尼沃斯先生也不欢而散。

我以为我们年龄相仿，在催促卡尔与布鲁斯尽快完成生育这件事上、我们可以有一定的共同语言。卡尔却说，我和阿尔弗雷德毕竟是两个星球的人、彼此之间存在一定代沟是可以理解的。他让我给他时间，并且向我保证了、他一定会慢慢协调好这些事。

看来只有劝服玛莎，才能让布鲁斯与卡尔听话了。但是卡尔想尽办法不让我与玛莎碰面，并说我一定会吓到她的。迫于无奈，我只好再次妥协，并且我告诉卡尔，只要他让布鲁斯多来飞船和我说说话，我短期内绝对不会在他面前再提传承生命这件事。

氪星的生命舱似乎暂时还难以修复，而布鲁斯的生育意愿也依然不强烈，不过我不怕，在这一点上我并不担心，我相信卡尔一定能找出解决方法、并最终说服布鲁斯为氪星传承生命的。

因为，我的儿子是神。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年5月4日，以此记录。


End file.
